Bad Hair Day
by Stace Loves Daniel
Summary: This is a Sabrina the Teenage Witch FIC. Disclaimer: This story is for fun and not for profit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sabrina work up and got ready for another day of school just like she normally did but as she was using her powers to get dressed no matter how many time she zapped her out fit different her hair just stayed the same.

"AHH!" Sabrina screamed.

"What's wrong Sabrina?" Said Aunt Zelda

"Oh Aunt Zelda no matter how often I zap my out fit different my hair just won't change at all." Sabrina exclaimed.

"Have you tried zapping your hair Sabrina?" Asked Aunt Zelda

No not yet I was just about to." Replied Sabrina.

Sabrina zapped her hair and it still didn't work.

"Oh no." Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's going to be alright Sabina." Said Aunt Zelda

"But I thought witches can't have bad hair days." Replied Sabrina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aunt Helda and Salem walked into Sabrina's room.

"What's the matter Sabrina?" Asked Salem.

"Oh, Aunt Helda and Salem no matter how many times I've either zapped my out fit different or just my hair, my hair just won't change." Sabrina exclaimed.

"Sabrina have you tried the book of spells?" Asked Helda.

"No, why?" Sabrina replied.

"Maybe it can tell you why you're having a bad hair day." Laughed Salem.

Zelda said. "That's enough coming from you Salem."

Zelda zapped Salem for being mean to Sabrina.

"I'm sorry Sabrina but even as old as I am have never seen a witch with a bad hair day. I don't even think I've even heard of a witch with one either." Salem said.

"Thanks a lot Salem I feel so much better now you've told me that." Sabrina replied.

Aunt Helda hands Sabrina the book of spells. Sabrina starts to look for the reason she has a bad hair day and its cure, but she found nothing.

"Just my luck looks like I'm the first witch to have a bad hair day." Sabrina continued. "What am I going to do now?"

"Maybe you should go to the other realm's doctor Sabrina." Suggested Aunt Helda.

"But I'll be late for School." Sabrina replied.

"I really don't think you should be going to School Sabrina, how do we it's not going to do if you use your magic." Said Zelda.

"I guess your right Aunt Zelda I'll stay home from School and go and see the other realm's doctor." Sabrina replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That's true Sabrina we have no idea how much this is going affected your magic." Said Aunt Helda.

"But it's only my hair I can't change." Replied Sabrina.

"Yes we know you can't change your hair, but how do we know that's the only part of your magic that's not working." Said Aunt Helda.

"Do you really think that the rest of my magic could affected?" Sabrina asked worried.

"We're not sure Sabrina. We're just saying this to be on the safe side." Said Aunt Zelda.

"Ok I'll stay home from School today and go and see the other realms doctor to find out why I've got a bad hair day and to make sure if everything else is alright." Said Sabrina

Sabrina walked into the wardrobe closed the door. In flash of a second and a flash of light, Sabrina was in the other realms doctor surgery.

"Sabrina Spellman take a seat the doctor will see you soon." Said the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sabrina took a seat. The other realms doctor surgery was very empty do she knew she wouldn't have to wait long. An hour had gone by when…

"Sabrina Spellman the doctor will see you now." Said a voice.

The door to the doctor's office opened and Sabrina walked inside.

"What seems to be the problem Sabrina?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well I was getting ready for School today when I was zapping through my different out fits and I noticed that my hair won't change." Exclaimed Sabrina.

"Oh really." Said the doctor, he looked quite happy.

"Why do you look so happy about this?" Sabrina continued. "Why can't I zap my hair to the way I want it. My Aunts' think the rest of my magic maybe affected."

"I've told the Witches Council for years this might happen." He continued. "Your Aunts' might be right we'll check out the rest of your magic first."

"You told the Witches Council that Witches might get bad hair day?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes and you've just proved my case." He continued. "Let's try turning those flowers over there into three red roses."

Sabrina tried to turn the flowers sitting on the doctors' table in a blue vase but it didn't work.

"Oh no." Sabrina cried.

Hmmm, I better write these results down. Thought the doctor, he zapped up a pen and paper to take down the results of the tests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The pen wrote down the first test and its result on the paper.

"Now Sabrina hows about you try to change my hair." Said the doctor.

The pen wrote down the second test on the paper.

Sabrina thought about exactly what she wanted to do to his hair but it didn't work either.

Sabrina thought to herself. This isn't good. My Aunts' were right lucky I didn't go to School today I'd had no idea what would have happened if I tried using my magic.

"What I am I going to do." Exclaimed Sabrina.

The pen wrote down results of the second test.

"Well we have tested your magic." The doctor continued. "Hows about we do a blood test."

"A blood test what for?" Asked Sabrina in a high voice.

"This will be able to tell me if there is a virus in your blood and maybe able to help me find away to cure it." Replied the doctor.

"Ok whatever you think is best." Said Sabrina.

The doctor called the nurse in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The nurse came in and the doctor asked for a blood testing kit. Five mins later she returned with the kit.

The doctor took enough of Sabrina's blood to test that would show the doctor if Sabrina has a virus.

"I'll test this right away." The doctor continued. "For now Sabrina I suggest you take it easy and not to use your powers for a while."

Sabrina sighed. "What ever you think is best doctor."

When Sabrina got home.

"Aunt Helda, Aunt Zelda, Salem." Sabrina called out.

Sabrina walked around the house to look for Aunts and Salem. She looked every where expect for the bedrooms.

Sabrina thought to herself. They must be out but I'll try checking their bedrooms just encase."

Sabrina found her aunts in their bedrooms looked like they also had Sabrina's bad hair day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Aunt Helda, Aunt Zelda oh no you're gotten my bad hair day. The doctor said it could be a virus." Sabrina continued. "His testing my blood now."

"Why would he be testing your blood for if it's just a virus Sabrina?" Asked Helda.

Zelda replied. "It might be a new type of virus Helda. Is that what the doctor thinks Sabrina?"

"Yes Aunt Zelda. He told me to take it easy while he tests my blood, that he'll let me know the results and that he was going to look for a cure."

"That's good to hear Sabrina; I don't think I can go long without using my magic." Said Helda.

"Have you checked on Salem?" Asked Aunt Zelda.

"No I haven't seen him yet he must be still in my bedroom." Sabrina replied.

Sabrina and her aunts walked into Sabrina's room and there was Salem looking like a big fluffy ball.

"What are you there looking at?" Asked Salem.

"Well Salem I think you should take a look in my mirror." Said Sabrina.

Salem looked in Sabrina's mirror and fainted. Once he had woken back up, he said. "Why, why me, why today."

Sabrina and her aunts looked at each other confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Salem continued to scream "Why?"

"What is all the screaming about Salem?" Asked Sabrina.

"I have a big date today with Miss Bessie." Cried Salem.

Sabrina, Aunt Helda and Aunt Zelda looked at each other confused.

"Who's Miss Bessie Salem?" Asked Aunt Zelda.

"Only one of the cutest cats in the world." Replied Salem.

Aunt Helda, Aunt Zelda and Sabrina rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry Salem." Said Sabrina.

"Oh well no mush we can do about it now Sabrina." Replied Salem.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Coming." Said Zelda.

Aunt Zelda walked down the stairs and answered the door. It was Harvey at the door.

"Is Sabrina home?" Asked Harvey.

"Yes Harvey, come in, but she isn't feeling very well to day." Replied Aunt Zelda.

Sabrina walked slowly down stairs once she had heard Harvey's voice as Harvey walked in the front door.

"Sabrina your Aunt said you're not feeling well how come you're out of bed?" Asked Harvey.

"I just got up so I could get a drink of water when I heard your voice I thought I would come down, say hi to you then get my drink of water and then back to bed." Said Sabrina.

"Ok Sabrina, well here is the school work I have picked up for you. I'll stop by later after school and drop off the rest." Said Harvey.

Harvey handed Sabrina her work.

Sabrina said. "You should think about heading back Harvey, I don't want you to get what I've got."

"Yes I should be heading back to school but like I said I'll be back later after school." Harvey continued. "Sabrina you should think about heading back to bed and get some rest."

"I will, I promise Harvey." Said Sabrina.

Harvey left and head back to school. Sabrina headed back up stairs to her room.

Sabrina thought to herself. He should be fine, I didn't use my magic around him.

Back at school.

Harvey got back to school with time to spare for his next class. He went to his locker and got out his maths books for class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Harvey started to feel unwell, but he still collected his books and headed off to his maths class.

He didn't think much if it he just thought he was starting to come down with what Sabrina has.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag onto Harvey and he started to feel even worse then he did after he had returned to the school after going to Sabrina's house dropping off some of her class work.

Once the school day had ended he started to head towards Sabrina's house to drop off the rest of Sabrina's home before he continued home.

At Sabrina's House.

Harvey nocked on the door and Aunt Helda answered the door.

"I can't stay of long I'm not feeling the best, I think I might be getting the flu. Here is the rest of Sabrina's homework." Harvey continued. "I thought I should drop this work off for Sabrina on my way home."

Harvey handed Aunt Helda Sabrina's homework.

"Oh ok Harvey; I'll take this up to Sabrina." Replied Aunt Helda.

"Thank you, tell Sabrina I hope she feels better soon and that said I'll see her at school when she's feeling better." Said Harvey.

"Ok bye Harvey." Replied Aunt Helda.

Harvey started to head from home from Sabrina's house.

When Harvey got home he felt a little better, but he still decided to have a lay down just encase.

He laid down on his bed, and he fell asleep and started to have a very strange dream. He was woken a few hours later by his mum. Harvey felt very different, he still felt a bit unwell, but he had a strange feeling that same thing was very different.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harvey's mum had woken him up because it was time for dinner, so once he was awake he got up and got cleaned up for dinner.

Harvey thought to himself he was just coming down with the flu, so he didn't take much notice to the strange feeling that he was having. However he would soon find out what he has is something totally different to the flu all together.

As Harvey was about to sit down at the table, as his mum placed down a plate with Harvey's dinner on table for Harvey. Once he sat down at the table and he started to eat his dinner when his mum joined him at the table to eat her dinner.

Harvey thought to himself that his dinner would taste better if he had some salt and pepper on his dinner however just before he could say anything to his mum the slat and pepper shakers started to float upwards then headed towards him. His mum noticed too that the salt and pepper shakers were floating in the air as they floated closer and closer towards her son the she screamed "AHHH!" as she jumped back quickly from the dinner table.

"How is that happening mum?" Asked Harvey, in a shaky voice.

"I…I ha...ve n…no id…ea Ha…rv…ey." His mum replied, scared half to death by what she had just seen.

Once the salt and pepper shakers were close enough for Harvey to be able reach the salt and pepper shakers they began to float downwards until they were sitting on the dinner table once again. It looked as if an invisible person had picked up the two shakes and placed them close enough to Harvey for him to pick up so he could use the salt and pepper.

As Harvey's mum started to clam down and she sat back down once the salt and pepper shakers stopped floating in the air and were sitting on the table once again.

"Harvey did you see that happen or was I just imagining things?" Asked his mum once she had sat back down.

"I think I saw it mum but I can't believe what just I saw. I know one minute I was thinking that my dinner would taste better if it had a bit of salt and pepper on it, then the next minute the salt and pepper shakers were floating towards me. Maybe I did it while I was thinking about wanting the salt and pepper for my dinner." Replied Harvey.

"I really doubt you did that Harvey it's impossible." Said his mum.

"Then how it happen? After all there has to be a reason for it happening." Replied Harvey.

"I'm not sure but I agree with you there has to be a reason for it happening. However I'm very sure that you didn't make the salt and pepper shakers float in the air towards you." Replied his mum.

"Ok mum, but what would happen if I really did make the salt and pepper shakers float in the air towards me?" Asked Harvey.

"Well then you'd be just as special as you've always been to me son." Replied him mum.

However she thought to herself. I sure hope he didn't make the salt and pepper float in the air then float towards him because if he did and it got out somehow, Scientists would want to study him all the time like some lab rat.

Harvey smiled at his mum, as his dad walked in thought the back door of the house.

"Your dinner is in the oven." Said Harvey's mum to his dad.

"Ok, I'll go and get changed and I'll also freshen up for dinner." Replied Harvey's dad.

Harvey's dad walked off to go and get changed and cleaned up for dinner.

Then Harvey's mum said to Harvey. "Don't say a word to your farther about the floating salt and pepper shakers he'll think we're going mad."

Ok mum, however I wasn't going to anyway because he's probably the one who done it as a prank to scares us and rigged them up some how." Harvey Replied.

"That defiantly sounds like your father all right that trickster. Knowing him he rigged it up because Halloween is getting close." Said his mum.

Harvey nodded in agreement.

His dad could hear talking going on at the dinner table. Harvey and his mum heard the foot steps starting to get closer towards them, so they stopped talking very quickly.

"So how was school today son, did you learn anything interesting?" Asked Harvey's dad.

"It was fine dad; however Sabrina was home sick with the flu. Other then that nothing interesting happened." Harvey Replied.

"Oh, I hope she feels better tomorrow son, so that she can return to school." His dad said.

As his dad was pulling his dinner from the oven he said. "When you're finished with the salt and pepper can you put it near my cup."

"Ok, dad." Replied Harvey.

Harvey use the salt then put it back down on the table then picked up the pepper and used it. He was about to pick up the salt again and to place it near his dad's cup. When he noticed it was floating to that spot.

However his mum and him weren't the only ones to see this happening. His dad did too.

Then dad said. "Nice rig up son. It was great idea, I wish I had come up with it would have been a cracker of a joke."

As Harvey's dad sat down at the dinner table. Harvey and his mum looked at each other surprised and a bit confused.

Then Harvey said. "What do you mean I didn't rig it up. We thought you rigged it up to scare us half to death."

His dad looked at Harvey very confused and very surprised to hear what his son had just said.

Then his dad replied. "Nope it's not my handy work this time. However like I said I wished that I had come up with it. Besides Harvey I wouldn't have asked you for the salt and pepper, I would have waited until I had gotten to the table, then I would have asked if someone would pass me the salt and pepper, and then I would have watched your faces as the salt and pepper floated by."

"That's true." Said Harvey.

As Harvey's mum began to turn very white and looked like she was about to faint from the whole experience.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Mum!" Yelled Harvey, as he jumped up to help stop her from falling on the floor, as she started to grow fainter.

Harvey's mum fainted back into her chair. Harvey looked at his dad and said. "Help me pick her up and lay her on the lounge."

Harvey's dad nodded, and helped Harvey to carry his mum over to the lounge and lay her down on it.

Then his dad asked. "Harvey a you sure you're ok?"

"I might go have a lay down to I'm feeling a little faint myself." Replied Harvey.

"That might be a good idea, Harvey you're looking very pale." Said his dad.

So Harvey head up stairs to his room to lie down and get some rest.

Three hours later.

"What happened?" Asked Harvey's mother, one she had started regain consciousness.

"You fainted, and how are you feeling my dear?" Replied Harvey's father.

"Like I had just woken up from a very bad dream." Said Harvey's mother.

"I hate to tell you this but you won't dreaming, my love." He replied.

"Ha…ha…ha. You're not going to fool me, you think I'm going to believe that I saw the Salt and Pepper shakers floated in the air and that neither of you two rigged them up to do so. Your got to be kidding, I bet both of you rigged it up together so that you would get away with it." She laughed.

"That really happened." Replied Harvey's Father.

"Ha…ha…ha pull the other one." She laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I'm not joking hun, Harvey and I saw it too. You weren't seeing things, Harvey and I are also very shaken over what had just happened." He continued. "Harvey was so shaken over what he had seen he started to turn pale, so I suggested that he go and lay down it's been three hours since I sent him up there to his room."

"Ha knowing you to your both in on this little joke with the salt and pepper shakers…" She stopped specking suddenly because Harvey's sleeping body was hovering down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"AHHHH!" They screamed as they looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" She looked at her husband.

"How am I suppose to know?" He replied."

Mean while.

Back at Sabrina's house they had just received a letter from the other realm for Sabrina. It was from the High Council they were summoning her to appear in font of them.

"Who is it for Sabrina and who is it from?" Asked Aunt Zelda.

"It's for me." Continued Sabrina looked to find out who it was from. "And it's from the High Council."

"When?" Asked Helda as she walked in the room.

"AHH! In five minutes." Sabrina exclaimed.

"Does it say why they want you to go and see them Sabrina?" Asked Helda.

"No it doesn't." Sabrina said in a surprised voice.

"Well Sabrina, you should get going, you don't want to keep High Council waiting." Replied Zelda.

Sabrina ran up stairs, into the walk closet and closed the door. With a flash of light she was in the Camber of the High Council. The Council Camber was filled with smoke.

"Sabrina Spellman." Said voice some where in the smoke filled Camber.

The smoke was thick and Sabrina started to walk in the direction of where the voice came from.

Mean while back at Harvey's House.

Harvey's parents where still look at Harvey's sleeping body floating in the air and on to the lounge chair. It looked as if Harvey had just sleep walking down stairs and sat down in the lounge room.

His father fainted, and his mother started to turn very pale once again then she began to feel very faint herself as she laid back down on the lounge as she started to faint once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harvey woke up from his dream and was shocked found himself in the lounge room down stairs, sitting on the one seater lounge chair. When he noticed his parents out cold, his father was lying on the floor and as for his mother he noticed she was still on the lounge where he had left her almost four hours ago.

It was getting on to 9 pm when Harvey looked at the clock hanging on the wall; he was still hungry because he didn't have much to eat for dinner. He decided to go into the kitchen make himself a sandwich, as he walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge, he thought to himself. At least its some thing.

During this time back in the other realm at the High Council Cambers.

Sabrina was still trying to find the voice that spoke to her through the smoke. She called out. "Yes, I'm Sabrina Spellman."

"Come closer, Sabrina Spellman." Said a female voice from somewhere in the smoke filled room.

The female voice sounded even creepier then the first voice which was male. However she decided to still continue on forward towards the direction where the voices coming from.

"Can someone please tell me why you all called me here?" Asked Sabrina.

The smoke started to clear Sabrina until she could faintly make out a chair. Then a second female voice said. "Take a seat, Sabrina Spellman."

Sabrina walked over to the chair and as she sat down, the rest of the smoke started fade away, then she started to be make out five High Councillors, until she could completely see the five High Councillors sitting at a horse shoe shaped table.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The panel of the High Council was made up of a Witch, a Warlock, a Ghost and two Jeannie. They were all interested in Sabrina.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Sabrina." Said the Witch.

Then Sabrina realised where the creepy female voice came from.

Sabrina asked. "Why did you called me here the request didn't say."

"Ah, that is for you to find out Sabrina." Said the first Jeannie.

"Quite right, quite right." Said the second Jeannie as he nodded.

"Is it because of my bad hair day?" Asked Sabrina.

"Sort of." Replied the Warlock in a deep rumbling voice.

Sabrina looked extremely confused, she thought about it for a second What does he mean by sort of it isn't really an answer. Then she decided to ask "Can you tell me what you mean by sort of?"

The ghost replied. "We'll do one better then that we'll show you."

All five of the clicked their fingers together five times in rhythm with each other. As the smoke filled the room again.

The witch said. "Tell us once the smoke has cleared what you have seen. And what ever you see they can't see you."

The High Council had just sent her back in time to earlier that day, just as Harvey arrived the first time to give her the work that she had missed.

Sabrina thought to herself. I guess the High Council wasn't too happy about Harvey coming over today, but I wonder why?

Just then everything being to spin around and around clockwise in front of Sabrina eyes. Sabrina started to fill very sick, and she was also very scared because she was extremely worried that she might had done something with her magic…


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from Author:**

I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this chapter out, but with so much going on with me being pregnant and due in Feb 2007 my fan fiction had to take a backseat while I prepared for my baby's arrival.

Hope you enjoy this Chapter and once again I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get out, I hope you'll all understand that I'm not sure when the next Chapter will come out as I'm now 33 weeks and 5 days pregnant and I could go and give birth at anytime.

Thanks heaps,

Stace

**Chapter 15**

After a few minutes the room began to spin counter clockwise as the spinning began to slow down Sabrina started to wonder if she was going to return to the High Council Cambers; she soon started to realise that she was going somewhere else.

Sabrina began to wonder where the High Council would be sending her to next; she also began to wander if she would ever get to go home. After a couple of minutes had passed as she began to realise where she was going to end up.

I wonder why I'm going to Harvey's house; could have something happened to Harvey? The thought kept swimming around in Sabrina's mind; over and over again she began to feel very uneasy.

She started to realise that she was no longer in the past; she was now in the present. Her question about Harvey was still floating around in her head. She would soon see what High Council wanted her to.

Sabrina quickly looked around Harvey's lounge room she noticed that both of Harvey's parents had fainted in the lounge room. Harvey's dad had fainted on the floor next to Harvey's mother who had fainted on the lounge chair. She noticed that to this moment she still hadn't seen Harvey, and began to get very worried about him.

She began to look around the house on the bottom floor, she thought to herself maybe his fainted somewhere else in the house. When she walked into the dinning room she noticed that they hadn't finished eating their dinner, and no one had cleaned up. Sabrina's heart began to race, now she thought for sure that something bad had happened to Harvey.

She ran back into the lounge room and up the stairs towards the bedrooms and computer room, she thought maybe he made it up stairs before fainting. When she finally got up the stair found Harvey in his room his bedroom door was still open, he was fast asleep but she also noticed that he was floating in the air above his bed.

I'm guessing that is what the High Council wanted me to see. With that thought she heard a ghostly voice. "Your right Sabrina this is what we wanted you to see…and now you will return to us."

Once again the room began to fill with smoke; Sabrina didn't what to go back to the High Council but she knew she had to.


End file.
